Talk:Desecrate Enchantments
There's something I didn't know about this skill that I found out recently, and that is that it does its initial damage to enemies even if they aren't enchanted. I thought that all of the damage was contingent on the enemy being enchanted, because that's what the skill description seemed to be saying. But in reality, this skill is a AoE nuking skill, similar to Ice Spikes, and is actually more damage/energy efficient than Ice Spikes. Combined with other AoE curse spells like Feast of Corruption and Suffering, a Curses Necro can be a pretty good nuker. Was anyone else misled by this skill's description? --Tjoneil 11:16, 13 April 2006 (CDT) : Na, because I use it a lot =). Something that could be noted is that unlike other skills it casts even after the target is dead (FoC does too, and something else) Skuld 11:29, 13 April 2006 (CDT) ::All AoE spells do that, like Chaos Storm, Fireball, Meteor, Meteor Shower, Phoenix, Earthquake, ... well all them them. They fixed that in the 2005-07-13 update. --SET 07:53, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Never had any problem reading this description: Target foe and all nearby foes take 6...49 shadow damage '''and' 4...17 shadow damage for each enchantment on them.'' The first part, in a Necro relation, seems like Deathly Swarm with the added bonus of the second part. And shadow damage is great...Armor-ignoring :D --Gares Redstorm 11:50, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :::60+20+20+20 damage on 2 standard boon prot monks standing back and healing their team (with 15death magic).. how i love this skill!! : Robin of Glory 20px 06:49, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I can see this being one of the key "GG Dervish" skills as soon as Nightfall launches. They're constantly enchanted, so this should hurt a lot.193.61.111.50 04:49, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Shouldn't Envenom Enchantments be a related skill? ::::::Seeing that it increases effectivness based on number of enchantments on foe, yes. But since it removes enchantments and this doesnt maybe not--Sefre 20:00, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Does the damage come in a seprate package? ::::::::Same package. - Skakid9090 15:44, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::::::::diffrent packackage(s)(it's a great 55 killer) ::::::::::Same package, meaning it isnt a great 55 killer--Want2be 13:04, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::10 of them at the exact same instant are a good 55 killer. --DEATHWING 13:13, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::I think the initial damage is one package but the conditional damage based on enchantments is another whole damage pack. I learned this through fighting in Nebo Terrace in HM against the Necrid rider guys --Blue.rellik 01:51, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :(resetting indent) No, it's all 1 package. I know this from aspenwood and those annoying little necros. When I have enchants on it's always 1 big packet and not little ones --Gimmethegepgun 02:07, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Yep just did another run and you're right, one package --Blue.rellik 09:07, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Why were you talking about packages?Swift Thief 02:11, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Because someone asked? :P Its relevant on 55's as well, I guess, as well as how many times it gets reduced by Shielding Hands, SOA, and other stuff like that. Clarify Ok. A necro at 15 curses casts this skill on target A. Target A has 3 enchantments on them. Foe B is near target A and has only 2 enchantments on them. Target A takes 120 damage (60+20+20+20). Foe B takes 100 damage, correct? --Shadowcrest 20:26, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, each affected enemy is dealt damage based on the enchantments on them, not all based on the spell target.